Movie Night
by Newdarklord
Summary: What happens when movie night goes wrong.


Movie Night

Rating: T

Synopsis: What happens when movie night goes wrong?

Prompt: Dramione at the Movies

Authors notes: This is my first Dramione hope you enjoy.

Writer: Chance Autry (Newdarklord)

Ao3: /users/Newdarklord

FFN: u/8968617/

Beta love to the amazing KL Perrott

Draco Malfoy was nervous, he sat at the table waiting for his blind date to show up. Harry and Pansy had set this up and would not give him any details no matter how much he begged or threatened them. At half past nine the door opened and in walked Hermione Granger. Hermione and Draco both looked at each other uttering an oath under their breaths to kill their friends.

 **Three years later**

Draco looked at the clock on the wall, half past seven Hermione and the others would be arriving at any moment. They had made plans to watch a movie in the movie hall that Headmistress McGonagall had built. It was Draco and Hermione's three-year anniversary , they had decided that they wanted to celebrate with their friends. It had been her idea to do a movie night, he still remembers the adamant look on her face as she told him her plan.

Just then the door opened and in walked Hestia Riddle and Sebastian Scamander with the movie Hermione had picked out for tonight. Draco grabbed the movie from Sebastian so he Could look at the title "Hocus Pocus", it looked like a movie about three witches, seems like it could be interesting. Hestia and Sebastian went upstairs to the movie booth to put the movie in the projector. As the clock struck eight, Draco heard laughter from the hall. The door opened and in walked Callista Black, Flora Riddle, Rose Black, and Emerald Black, her sister Ruby and Hermione walked in behind them. Draco walked up to Hermione wrapped her in his arms and gave her a Passionate kiss.

Flora rolled her eyes and said, "okay lovebirds, let's get this movie started."

As she said that the lights flickered off, the movie started. Everyone went to their seats and settled down to enjoy the movie. Everyone was enjoying the movie, when out of the Blue there was a huge flash of light. The movie was not playing and in front of them stood the Sanderson sisters. The young witches and wizards stood awestruck. They had never seen this kind of magic. The sisters looked at each other, and then at the others standing before them.

"What's going on?" asked Sebastian.

"No idea" said Draco.

"Who are you" said Winifred Sanderson.

"I'm Draco, this is Hermione, Sebastian, Rose, Emerald, Ruby, Hestia, Flora and Callista." Said Draco gesturing to each of them as he said their name.

The three sisters looked at them and gave a grin.

"So, you're children" said Sarah

"They Smell like children" said Mary.

"Yes, but what are they wearing?" asked Winifred

"Some sort of peculiar clothing "said Sarah in reply.

"We need to get them back in the movie" said Hermione.

As they made plans Hermione noticed that the older witches had vanished. Oh, great she thought to herself now they are going to have to find them. This was going to be a long night. Hermione grabbed the attention of the others and told them that the witches had vanished. Sebastian looked at her and said "Don't worry this place has a charm that holds in any form of unknown magic, so they should not be able to leave the building."

"How do you know this?" asked Draco.

"It was part of a class project that Ruby, Emerald and myself did, we cast the spells our self" Sebastian answered.

"So all we have to do is find them and get them back in the movie?" Said Flora.

Sebastian nodded in answer and they began to make a plan of attack

They decided to split up into groups, Hermione and Draco decided that they would be a group and the others split up into small groups as well. Each group took a different floor, and said they would meet up in an hour if they had not found them.

Draco and Hermione took the ground floor and decided to start with the screen to see if there were any clues. As they approached they noticed that the screen was giving off a strange glow. Not knowing much about it they decided to investigate from afar. Draco took out his wand and shot a spell at the screen. The spell went right through the screen.

"Interesting" said Draco.

Just then there was a sound like a bang that came from outside. Draco and Hermione ran to investigate and found Sebastian and Ruby dueling one of the three strange witches. They could see Emerald and Flora laying on the ground covered in wounds, Hermione and Draco ran over to check on them, luckily, they were still breathing. Just then Draco and Hermione heard a scream and looked over just in time to see Sebastian fall to the floor his eyes glossed over. Ruby screamed for him to get up but there was no answer.

She turned to the older witch who Draco recognized as the one called Sarah pointed her wand and said "Avada Kedavra" a green light shot out of her wand and hit Sarah right in the chest. The witch flew back and hit the wall and fell to the floor dead. Draco, Hermione, and Ruby ran over to Sebastian's body.

"Please wake up" Cried Ruby

Hermione bent over to feel his pulse, but could not find one.

"He's gone" she said.

Draco could not believe it, Sebastian can't be dead. Sebastian who had been like a little brother to the group, who had always made sure that if you were sad that you ended up happy, who always had your back in a fight. Hermione leaned over and pulled Draco and Ruby into a hug as they all cried. Just then Emerald, Flora, Hestia, and Callista walked up. They saw Sebastian laying on the ground and saw that the others were crying.

"No..No" Emerald screamed as she ran over to her friend's lifeless body.

"What happened?" asked Hestia trying to hold back tears.

"We were fighting the witch called Sarah and she hit him with something" said Ruby through her tears.

"What happened to the witch?" asked Callista the rage in her voice strong.

"She's dead" said Ruby "I made sure of that" she continued pointing to the body of the older witch. Just as she did the body turned to dust.

"One down two to go, they will pay for this" said Draco.

The others looked at Draco and saw the rage in his eyes. They knew if anyone would avenge their fallen brother it would be Draco. Hermione stood up next to Draco and wrapped him in a hug.

"We will get them, they won't get away with this." She said trying to hide the rage in her voice. The others looked on in disbelief. They had never seen Hermione so mad, and by the look she had in her eyes they never wanted to see it again.

Ruby and Emerald decided to stay with Sebastian's body as the rest went off to find the remaining witches. What once started as a plan to return them to their movie was now a plan of revenge.

Draco and Hermione decided that they would take the upper floor this time while the others continued on the ground floor. The only difference was that they were told not to engage the other two witches and to call for the others if they ran into one of them. After what seemed like hours of searching Draco and Hermione finally came across one of the witches, the one called Mary. Draco sent a message to the others and waited. He got a quick reply saying that they had found Winifred and had her trapped in one of the rooms down stairs.

"Looks like we are on our own" Draco said to Hermione, "The others are holding the other sister in a trap." He continued.

Draco and Hermione approached the witch called Mary their wands raised as they did. Mary turned around as they approached. Mary could feel the hate flowing off the two young witches.

"Sarah… Sarah a little help here" said Mary her voice full of fear. But there was no answer.

"Your sister is dead, she can't help you" said Draco and Hermione at the same time. "And your next" continued Hermione.

Mary fired a spell at the two and a battle ensued, back and forth they fired spells, when it looked like all was lost a spell came out of nowhere and hit Mary square in the chest. Draco and Hermione turned around to see Emerald standing there here wand in her hand.

"That's for Sebastian you bitch" She said and then turned around and left Draco and Hermione staring after her a small smile on their face. Two down and only one was left, they would have their revenge and then lay their friend to rest.

They made their way down to where the others had the last sister trapped. When they got there the others asked what happened with the other sister. Draco told them that Emerald showed up and finished off the witch then turned around and left the room.

"Well it looks like we are down to the final battle" Said a voice from behind. Everyone turned around and saw Ruby and Emerald standing there.

"What are you guys doing here, who's with Sebastian?" asked Hermione

"The Bloody Baron showed up, he said he would watch over him so we could come and help with the final battle" said Ruby.

"How did the Bloody Baron know what was going on?" asked Draco.

"He didn't say, all he said was make them pay" Said Emerald

"Well let's get this over with so we can lay Sebastian to rest." Said Callista

They undid the wards and entered the room Winifred looked at them as they entered.

"What is the meaning of this?" she said, "Sister's come" she continued.

"They can't help you, they're dead." Said Flora

"and your next" said Hestia.

Winifred eyes narrowed but before she could utter a spell she was hit by seven spells at once. Her eyes opened wide as she hit the ground and turned into dust. It was finally over they had avenged their friend, their brother. They walked down to where they had left Sebastian and saw that Professor McGonagall had arrived and was sitting with him. She looked up and they could see the tears in her eyes. When she asked what had happened, they told her how the three witches had come out of the movie and then when they tried to send them back they attacked and killed Sebastian. She assured them that she would find out who was responsible and that they would be punished. When they asked her how the Bloody Baron knew what was going on a small smile moved across her features .

"I told him of course" said a voice from behind them they turned around to see a ghost but not just any ghost it was Sebastian. "And now you are all safe I can move on" he continued. "Just promise me one thing promise me you will all stick together no matter what" he said.

Draco smiled and with a tear and his eye answered, "you got it brother". With that Sebastian vanished and the others were left crying. Two days later they learned that some former death eaters had gotten in and set the spell. They had been caught and were on their way to the vault to be executed. Finally justice had been served, they could now move on and be at peace.

 **5 years later**

Draco looked down at the little baby boy in the cradle. His little baby boy who reminded him so much of his lost friend, when asked what they were going to name him.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other then to their friends and smiled. "Sebastian" They said in unison. All their friends looked at each other and smiled, as they remembered their lost friend.

All was finally well.


End file.
